Cold
by lilmercgirl1980
Summary: He messed up bad this time. If he's lucky, she'll listen to the words of the song and understand why he's so cold.


InuYasha and the characters do not belong to me. Nor does "Cold" by Crossfade. Rated M for a wee bit of language.

COLD

She sat at the bar, a drink in her hand. The sounds of equipment managers checking the instruments so common to her they barely even registered. She didn't know why she was there. It was the last place she wanted to be, because this is where he would be.

As she waited for her friends she justified to herself her reason for being there. When the group first formed, she had promised her best friend that she would be there watching them every step of the way, and she had been.

She was there for their first gig. The crappy little dive bar stage was barely big enough for them and their instruments. They played it anyway, and they had been amazing. They started playing in small college towns and had a great following. Then they started getting booked at bigger bars in the city. Women wanted to sleep with them, and men wanted to be them.

No matter how big they got though, they never changed. They were still her friends, and in her eyes they would always be the awkward teens they had been when they had first started playing. It was amazing what six years had done for them.

It was bittersweet. She was happy for them, for all of them. She was even happy for him.

"Kagome!"

She put a fake smile on her face and turned when she heard Sango yell her name. "Hey. I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

Her best friend Sango settled next to her at the bar, followed by their friend Ayame.

Sango ordered a round of drinks and turned to Kagome. She noticed the bags underneath her friends' eyes, even though she had tried to cover them with make-up. Her eyes looked puffy, as if she had been crying again. "I wasn't sure you would come. I was actually surprised when you mentioned it yesterday."

After taking a drink of her Parrot Bay and Coke she said with a strong voice, "I promised InuYasha when they played their first gig that I would be there for every one. I'm not breaking my promise no matter what changes."

Sango hugged her friend. When she pulled back she was startled by the arms that snaked around her waist, but when she felt his lips on her neck she relaxed. "Miroku, why are you here instead of back stage?" She purred as she turned in his arms to place a light kiss on his lips. His black hair looked a mess. She knew he spent at least an hour making it look as though he didn't do a thing. It stood up in various spots and made him look absolutely gorgeous. His deep amethyst eyes bored into her soul every time she met his gaze. She shuddered remembering the intensity in those eyes just last night.

He winked at her. "Kagome, Ayame, will you excuse us a moment." Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the back room.

"Miroku?" She looked up at him as he stopped in the hallway to the back room.

"Ban's coming to get you to make sure that you're down front for the first song. All of you, and I don't care if you have to physically pick Kagome up and carry her down there. Make sure she is there." He brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

Sighing she moved her cheek into his calloused hand. "I'll try. She might look fine on the surface, but I can tell she's miserable."

He leaned down to meet her lips. Resting his forehead on hers he answered, "I know. She's not the only one." Sighing he pulled back. "Just make sure she's there."

Sango smiled at him. "I will. I love you."

He winked at her as he turned. "And I you."

Grabbing a bottle of water, Miroku walked into the backroom to see only Kouga. "Where'd they go?"

Kouga stopped drumming on the couch and stood up. "They're outside talking. He really fucked up this time didn't he?"

"He may still have a chance. She's just as miserable as he is." Miroku stopped in front of the mirror to look at himself. He set down his water bottle and putting both hands in his hair, moved them as fast as he could back and forth. As he turned to say more, InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked through the door. Neither one said a word.

InuYasha started moving towards the stage and Sesshomaru silently followed. Taking one last swig of water, Miroku grabbed his lucky guitar pick and stuck it in his pocket. They made their way onto the stage.

"Ladies."

The three turned to see Bankotsu, the guys' head of security with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Ban, what are you doing here?" Ayame asked admiring his muscles in his tight, black t-shirt. She might have been with Kouga, but a girl is still entitled to enjoy the view every once in a while.

"Come with me." He turned and started making his way through the crowd towards the front of the stage.

Kagome looked questioningly at her friends.

Ayame shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me. I have no idea."

Leaving their drinks at the bar the girls made their way through the crowd, Ban in the lead, making a path. He stopped right behind the control booth. "Ladies, enjoy." With a wink in Kagome's direction, he was gone.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango could see the confusion in her best friends' eyes. "I don't know Kagome. Miroku just said he wanted us down front tonight."

It looked like Kagome was going to say something else when the lights dimmed and the crowd exploded into cheers. She looked up to the stage as the guys made their entrance. It took her a moment to realize that something was wrong. Kouga had settled himself behind the drum set, and _he_ was picking up a guitar. Now she was really confused.

InuYasha strode up to the mic, a cheeky grin on his face. Sesshomaru settled right beside him looking out into the crowd his cold mask settled over his face. InuYasha grabbed hold of the mic and spoke to the crowd. "We're starting out a little different tonight for those of you who have seen us before. Instead of playing our new single, my brother here is gonna take the lead."

Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru never took the lead. He preferred to be in the background.

"You see, Sesshy here fucked up. He fucked up bad. Kagome, this is for you."

InuYasha walked of to the right of stage, settling in front of Kouga's mic.

As soon as Sesshomaru settled in front of the mic, his eyes found her and locked on to hers. He opened his mouth and let the words flow

"_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high"_

She couldn't believe it. He never sang lead. It was unheard of.

"_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold"_

There were so many different emotions bombarding her. His voice flowing into the mic was so sexy and his golden eyes were intense and locked on hers. He never showed her his feelings, and that was where their problems lie.

"_To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can't see_

_You are the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high"_

He kept his eyes focused on hers, trying to convey all he felt through his eyes and the lyrics.

"_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold"_

Ban came up to her and grabbed here hand. He led her to the front of the stage and placing his hands on her waist, lifted her to the stage.

She was too good for him and he new it. But he was selfish. The last three weeks of his life had been miserable and it proved that he couldn't live without her. He would do anything for her. He needed her smile and he needed her love. He needed her more than he needed air and he would spend the rest of their lives making it up to her and showing her how much he loved her. He closed his eyes and leaned close into the mic pouring all his emotions into the song.

"_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things that you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold"_

Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks. After she had walked out on him she figured that was it. He never said he loved her. He never showed it. He never showed anything. He kept everything locked up so tight.

He never asked her to stay.

"_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold"_

As the song ended he made his way towards her. He brought his hand to her cheek, wiping away the tears.

She looked up into his eyes and finally, finally saw something there. Gone was her doubt. He loved her. It was something she never thought she would find in his eyes, but it was there. She closed her eyes and smiled a true smile for the first time in weeks.

He turned the guitar so it was against his back. When she opened her eyes he drew her into his arms. Slowly lowering his head he whispered into her ear. "I love you Kagome. Forgive me." He moved his forehead to rest against hers.

Pulling back she smiled at him. "You are the man that I love. I will always forgive you."

He tightened his hold on her and brought his lips down on hers.

They forgot all about the audience until the crowd roared their approval. Kagome eep'd and buried her head into his chest laughing. He just smirked and let her go.

"Now that that's taken care of," InuYasha slid up to the center mic as Kouga came out from behind the set, "How bout we rock this fucking place to the ground!"

Ban helped Kagome from the stage and she ran into the arms of Sango, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru took his place behind his set. He looked down to Kagome and smirked.

He would spend his life keeping her warm by showing her his love. Neither one would ever be cold again.

This was my first songfic and one-shot. Please let me know how i did! Thanks for reading.


End file.
